


Narcissus

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: Septober 2020 [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: "but Seokwoo can't hear him (he's got airpods in)", Alternate Universe - Royalty, I had to put that joke somewhere just to ruin the tension of the fic, In the spirit of Halloween this is a little bit spooky, M/M, Shamanism, Spirits, but nothing terribly scary, if it makes you laugh as you read this please let me know in the comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: If you go down in the woods todayYou're sure of a big surpriseIf you go down in the woods todayYou'd better go in disguise!Sanghyuk has lost Seokwoo, which is strange because he was there just a second ago.
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon
Series: Septober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960531
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Septober 2020





	Narcissus

**Author's Note:**

> I drew inspiration from the narcissus myth here and mixed it with possession! Additional info about that in the end notes if you want to know before reading.
> 
> Also, a bujeok is a talisman used in Korean Shamanism! It's a yellow piece of paper with red writing, spirit writings, and these two colours are seen as auspicious/good luck.

"Ah, the breeze feels so nice~ Doesn't it, Seokwoo?"

  
  


Nothing; no response.

  
  


Sanghyuk turns around in his saddle, halting his horse. He's greeted by the forest and her trees which stay silent as the breeze curls around them.

  
  


"Seokwoo?" he yells, panic beginning to bubble in his chest. He had just been there, where could the knight have gone? Sanghyuk looks around, eyes searching for even the slightest of abnormality. Seokwoo isn't there. He’s nowhere to be seen.

  
  


Sanghyuk backtracks, urging his horse to turn and walk carefully throughout the forest.

  
  


He and Seokwoo had become amicable friends within the past few weeks. They began riding together and Sanghyuk gave Seokwoo sword fighting tips; it was satisfying to break down Seokwoo's walls. When the knight had found out Sanghyuk was the prince rather than some nosy guy looking to harass the knights, Seokwoo had become stiff, unwilling to open up even a little bit in case he overstepped. He always addressed Sanghyuk formally and after many days of this treatment, Sanghyuk snapped and began to taunt the other man as they fought together.

  
  


It worked and Sanghyuk got to pin him to the ground, grinning smugly down at the annoyed knight.

  
  


Sanghyuk is fond of Seokwoo now. He's grown used to the man's sometimes cheeky comments simply because they were refreshing and so unlike the stiff formalities from everyone around the prince. Seokwoo moreso teases the prince rather than say anything mean spirited. The knight is a kind soul at heart.

  
  


However, the very same knight that Sanghyuk has grown fond of is now missing.

If Sanghyuk were to follow his sneaking suspicion concerning his missing knight, it would point him to the old woman they'd met at the mouth of the forest. She'd spoken strangely to Seokwoo after he had offered the directions she desired, low, under her breath.

  
  


Sanghyuk feels worried that the old witch has put a curse on Seokwoo.

  
  


She certainly hadn't seemed too bothered with the directions and instead was enamoured with the handsome knight upon his stead.

  
  


Sanghyuk jumps from his horse, looking at the ground for any trace of Seokwoo or his horse.

  
  


He follows the trail of disturbed leaves, bringing his horse with him by the reins. Within a few hundred feet of walking, he finds Seokwoo's horse.

  
  


"Where is he, Choco?" Sanghyuk murmurs to the horse, petting her and leaving his own mare with her and continuing forward.

  
  


The forest is deathly quiet as his feet rustle the leaves and snap twigs that cover the soil and roots, his heart grows more uneasy as time goes on. His foot hits something hard, foreign to the forest and unlike a root or rock.

  
  


Seokwoo's sword lays amongst the leaves in its hilt. The belt that held it to Seokwoo's waist has been snapped, ravaged, as if a wild animal cut it from him. Sanghyuk leaves it as he continues, his pace quickens along with his heartbeat.

  
  


"Seokwoo!"

  
  


He finds him kneeling by the deep river that runs through the forest. However, he doesn't respond to Sanghyuk calling out to him and instead stares transfixed into the watery depths of the river. Sanghyuk moves closer with careful, cautious steps as if Seokwoo were a wild animal.

  
  


"Seokwoo?" gruffs Sanghyuk, but Seokwoo can't hear him. Sanghyuk reaches out his hand, about to touch Seokwoo's shoulder before he sees it—a malicious spirit, dark, smokey tendrils flicking about in the air as it floats over Seokwoo whispering into his ear. It's face is that of nightmares, twisted and melting, with it's complexion as white as snow giving it a truly haunting appearance.

  
  


Sanghyuk feels it—the pull. The pull to stare at his own reflection, to stare into the water as it gently sings into his ear, and then, to let the monster that lurks deep within the water consume him.

  
  


He gasps. Quickly, he wraps an arm around Seokwoo and yanks him away from the water's edge as an arm cuts through the surface of the river. It only narrowly misses the knight.

  
  


A screech shatters the silence of the forest as Sanghyuk drags Seokwoo back, away from the river.

  
  


The spirit is rushing for them, for Sanghyuk who cradles Seokwoo in his arms as the knight drifts between consciousness and unconsciousness, and Sanghyuk reaches into the folds of his riding jacket and retrieves a talisman. He holds it up—if this didn't work, then he didn't know what they'd do.

  
  


The red lettering of the yellow bujeok glows brighter as the spirit gets closer and closer. With a crack in the air, it begins to screech in terror and flees. Sanghyuk watches as it's dark tendrils disappear through the trees. It'll be weak for at least a few days and then it'll return to luring poor unsuspecting victims into its waters.

  
  


Sanghyuk sighs, letting his hand fall limp. He examines the bujeok as it rests between his fingers, no longer glowing.

  
  


This bujeok had been given to him by Inseong, the court shaman, this morning. He'd had a wary look in his eyes as he thrust it into Sanghyuk's hands. The prince was glad he'd taken it.

  
  


"Your Highness?" Seokwoo whispers, stirring in Sanghyuk's arms.

  
  


"Seokwoo," Sanghyuk breathes out, his attention stolen from the talisman by the knight.

  
  


Seokwoo lazily blinks up at him with heavy eyelids. "Where am I? Why am I lying down?"

  
  


Seeing his knight has regained his senses, Sanghyuk laughs and answers teasingly, "You fell asleep! If I didn't know any better Seokwoo, I'd think you were bored to death by my company!" His own mention of death dampens his teasing, but Seokwoo thankfully doesn't seem to notice and instead scoffs at the prince.

  
  


"And you're holding on to me for dear life because - why? You were afraid you'd lose me, Prince?"

  
  


The words hold too much truth for Sanghyuk who frowns and looks away with something close to fear in his gaze. 

  
  


Seokwoo's eyes soften as he takes everything in, he lingers on the bujeok before sighing with satisfaction and closing his eyes again.

  
  


Sanghyuk returns his gaze to Seokwoo with curiosity. Seokwoo peeks up at him, a grin pulling at his lips.

  
  


"Wow~ If I knew just how comfortable sleeping in your arms was, I would have spent more time wrapped up in them."

  
  


Sanghyuk pushes him away in disgust, standing up and feeling all kinds of flustered as Seokwoo giggles into the grass. Sanghyuk smoothes down the fabric of his clothes, huffing in frustration. Seokwoo's grinning up at him in a way that Sanghyuk recognises because Sanghyuk has grinned at Seokwoo like that. He would always delightfully swim in Seokwoo's embarrassment, but today he couldn't. 

  
  


He's on the other end of the sword and he hates it!

  
  


"I'm leaving," he states and immediately makes his way to the horses he'd left standing amongst the trees. He hears Seokwoo shout after him and scramble up off the ground.

  
  


Sanghyuk smiles, tiny and shy, as he remembers the warm feeling of Seokwoo in his arms.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> CW: Seokwoo gets possessed by an evil spirit and nearly dies but Sanghyuk saves him.
> 
> Please if you’re interested, come and join the [SF9 Secret Santa Fic Exchange](https://twitter.com/peachjuho/status/1303032400369262593?s=20)!


End file.
